


Big Book of Futurama Ficlets

by sillyideas



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis Kink, M/M, oneshots, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyideas/pseuds/sillyideas
Summary: Anything from ships to reader inserts to general. I'm in a Futurama mood.





	1. Bad Dream - Fry/Reader hurt + comfort

Sometimes you have a really bad dream and wake up crying at three in the morning. Sometimes this leads to climbing into your hovercar and flying yourself straight to your boyfriend’s apartment. 

Hesitant to use your key (even though Fry assured you you can feel free to use it; he gave it to you for a reason after all), you knock on the door to apartment 00100100 and hold your breath. You don't know much about Bender, he’s just your boyfriend’s roommate, but you hope his sleep mode is light enough he could hear the knock. 

Somewhat surprisingly, the door opens and you're greeted by a very tired-looking robot. You’d question how a robot can even look tired, but that's not your problem right now. 

“Look, I-- oh, you.” Pause as he notices your red eyes and the remnants of tears on your face. “Wanna talk to Fry, huh?” 

“Yeah…”

“Have fun with that.” 

Bender is already lowering his visor and going back to sleep by the time you’ve closed the door behind you and gone into Fry’s room. You kneel next to Fry’s bed and gently shake him. He mumbles in his sleep, until he cracks open his eyes and sees you. His face lights up into a sleepy smile, and he happily says your name as he sits up. “What are you doing here?”

“Bad dream,” you admit.

“Aw, I’m sorry about that,” he says. He pats the bed invitingly and you sit down. 

“Must’ve been a pretty bad one if you drove all the way over here,” he comments, rubbing small circles into your back.

“Yeah,” you sigh.

“Wanna talk about it?”

You shake your head. “Maybe later. Not now, though.”  
“Alright.”

There’s a comfortable silence. Just you looking at the floor and Fry’s hand on your back. 

He slips his arms around you in a hug, and you gladly press yourself closer to him. He lays back down with you, your ear on his chest. You shut your eyes and lose yourself in his steady heartbeat and the feeling of his arms around you. 

“Comfy?” he asks.

“Comfy.” 

Fry may be a dumbass, but he’s really good at comforting you when needed.


	2. Obedience - Bender/Reader lime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "it might not quite make sense because he has the obedience software for a limited amount of time and he's under the control of nasty nude aliens but you know what. sub bender/dom reader time now babes. also why do all my futurama fics end up being set in fry and benders apartment"

It’s a really good thing Fry isn't here. 

Him staying at the building late to help the professor with some stuff (along with Leela, probably the only reason he agreed to stay) and you and Bender scrambling to their apartment as soon as you could has earned the two of you a couple hours of private time. 

Bender, being Bender, is usually the dominant one in intimate matters, but he’s been eager to see what kind of fun the two of you could have with this obedience software. Boy, that was a good idea. 

You look down at the robot you have on Fry’s bed, laying underneath you and looking up at you with his spiraling pupils. He’s adorable like this. All yours. 

You rub your hands up and down the smooth metal of his torso. You’re not quite sure exactly how Bender’s nervous system works and what all he can feel, but from the shaky sigh he lets out at this, it definitely has the reaction you were going for. 

“You’re such a good boy for me, Bender,” you muse. 

“I am?” he asks, the look in his eyes revealing his excited smile. 

“You’re a very good boy. You’re the best robot a human could ask for. You deserve a reward, babe.”

“Ooh, ooh, can I pick?” 

“Alright.” 

“I wanna grind against you until you cum,” he says. “After all, all that I really wanna do is make my master feel good. And if grinding isn’t enough then I could throw in the ol’ vibratin’ fingers, I know you love those.” 

You smile a bit. “Bender, you’re sure you don't want me to pleasure you?”

“Completely sure!” 

“Alright then, if you really consider this a reward,” you reply. You realize you've completely broken character, and quickly get back into your dom self. “Now, be a good pet for your master.” 

“Gladly!”

**Author's Note:**

> hhooo!! feel free to rq something! i know it looks fry + bender centric but really ill write anything that's not like nasty


End file.
